


The Shadows Return (When Nightmares attack sequel)

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Blackfrost - Freeform, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Deaths, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Content, When Nightmares attack sequel, Yaoi, boy on boy, jack and pitch, jackpitch - Freeform, kiss, return of evilness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Jack seem to be perfect, until an unexpected argument leaves Jack close to death in a desert and Pitch the only one who can save him. However, when things finally seem to get back on track, an old enemy returns! Jack and Pitch's relationship will be tested in their fight to stay alive and stay together. This is the sequel to my story 'When Nightmares Attack' and is also on my Fanfiction account. Yaoi/smut/language Will have warnings on certain chapters like before</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys. I was asked incredibly nicely from a few people to do a sequal to 'When Nightmares Attack'. However, I've been having major writer block, so I hope you find this ok ;) Please R&R afterward, I always look forward to hearing what you guys have to say!xx

The warmth from the sun presses against my cheeks and the stray grains of sand that are carried with the gusting wind hit against all the visible parts of my skin. Out of all the places, why did I have to walk here? Yet I know that is not the main question on my mind... Why did Pitch say those things to me? I thought we had a connection... I wipe away the sweat that is constantly falling from my forehead. I can't ask the wind for help anymore, nearly all the frost has melted from my jumper... I'm going to die here! In this godforsaken desert! I've already removed my hoodie and tied it around my waist. My trousers are rolled up as far as they can go and now closely resemble shorts. I can't take it anymore. Evern though we had that fight, I just want to be back in Pitch's arms. Him pulling me under protection, me joking around and making his face light up. My knees buckle and I collapse to the sandy floor. My face presses against the grains of golden torture. I notice a black grain close to my face... How much it reminded me of his nightmare sand. My eyes are barely staying open now. I'm slippiing through the very fabrics of life and reality, falling closer to the pit of death. I can feel a tear mix in with the equally salty water of my sweat. I just want Pitch! That's when I notice some of the sands shifting colours; from gold to a deep black. 'Looks like wishing does work.' I think to myself as Pitch emerges from the sand, running toward me as my eyes seal closed.

I can hear his voice, feel his embrace, smell his scent.

"North! I found Jack and he's dying! He needs urgent medical attention!" I hear him exclaim faintly. I can feel his arms under my knees and back, holding me up, but his touch seems so distant from my grasp. I clench my hand, that's closest to his chest, around the fabric of his robes. I'm lain down on what feels like a bed, the cold mattress sheets tingling against my skin. Pitch takes hold of my hand that has gripped a hold of his robes and delicately pulls it away, but keeps it held with his. I can hear distant talking that I think are the Guardians, but I can't make any sense of what they're saying. Pitch is the only one clear in my head.

"Jack if you can hear me, come back. Open your eyes!" He prompts. Open my eyes? I can't remember how to do that! I attempt to force them off, but they feel even tighter than before. I feel his luscious lips brush against the fingertips of the hand he is holding.

"Pitch." I mutter, desperate to see him again. I must've said it aloud because Pitch instantly reacts.

"Yes, Jack, I'm here! C'mon you can make it!" He urges. His pushes and guidance is helping. I crack my eyes open and am flooded by a bright light. I, slowly, start to gain my sight back as darkened figures become visible around me. One figure leans closer to my face and, gradually, I begin to recognize him. His blackened lips, golden eyes and jat black hair make the face of my caring lover.

"Jack, thank god!" Pitch smiles, relieved. I smile reasuringly up at him. This was the first smile I've directed at him... at anyone for at least two weeks now.

"He must rest now, so no... canoodling." North tells Pitch, pointing a stern finger at him. He leaves with the other Guardians and Yetis, but Pitch stays put and his hand is still clamped around mine. As soon as I hear the footsteps die, I lunge forward and sling my arms around Pitch. His arms quickly press around my back, returning the hug.

"I thought I'd lost you." Pitch whispers into my neck. Not many people realise how ticklish I am, so this causes me to roll my neck toward him.

"T-That tickles." I murmur, sliding my hands down to his sides and dis my fingertips in slightly. Pitch pulls away with quick reflexes and lets a laugh slip his lips.

"You want to play this game? Fine. I was trying to have a romantic, peaceful reunion with my icicle, but... If you choose this..." He smirks stalking back toward me.

"No...Pitch..." I beg, my eyes widening as his shadow casts over me. I am at the disadvantage here. He knows every tickle spot on my body... I only know three of his. Even if he did have more, I'm guaranteed to have most.

"Pitch, please don-!" I cry but am cut off at his hands crawling over my sides, neck, legs; everywhere that tickles! I begin to laugh hysterically and he smirks at how helpless I am under his touch. It starts to tickle under my skin and I begin to get goosebumps. I can't hold it back any longer, my laughs turn into screams of joy. I lean forward, arch my back, shift from side to side, anything to get away from the hands that are swerving over my pale, bare skin. I lean forward again but this time, Pitch is infront of my head and out lips just happen to collide. The tickling slows and his hands come to rest. My hands trail up his back and tangle in his hair. His tounge licks along my bottom lip and slips into my mouth when I give it chance. Our tongues dance and twirl with each others. This moment is so perfect, it seemed like the world slowed just so we could savour it. However, the world quickly speeds up again when the door to my left is flung open. Me and Pitch pull away from each other to see Bunnymund in the doorway. A horrified look merges on his face and a paw comes up ot cover his eyes.

"Crikey, that's one thing I wish I never saw." He complains.

"What do you want rabbit?" Pitch drones dully.

"We heard Jack scream, so I was sent up to see what the hell was going on... But I wish I came up with my eyes closed!" He replies. Pitch grips a pillow at my side.

"Now you know your answer, piss off!" He orders, throwing the pillow toward Bunny. It would've hit him square in the face if he didn't close the door in time.

"You don't have to be so mean to him." I remind the dark figure, running my fingers over the skin exposed by the gap in his robes.

"It was a one off. I would like to have a private moment with you without interuption." He replies, nipping and licking my neck. I move my head to the side, giving him better access, unable to hold back small whimpers and moans.

"What do you mean -ngh- a o-one off? You're a-lways fightin-g." I attempt to question, his tender touches proving to be more sensational than I can handle.

"When we had our argument, I began talking to the rabbit for advice on your actions. For instance: If I should say sorry or leave you to cool down first. Then when you left, Bunny, suprisingly, comforted me. Along with the other Guardians, obviously, but Bunny seemed to know more about my heart break... When I detected your fear again and brought you home, he helped me by escorting me and you through the tunnels." He explains to me. By this point he has pulled away from me and, leaning over me, is looking directly into my eyes. I can see how much pain and worry I had caused him. It hurt me to know that it was my own doing that he felt like that.

"Wait, why couldn't you use the shadows to get back?" I ask in an attempt to stop my tears from rising.

"It's the desert Jack. Heat affects you, sunlight affects me. I have to stay at least  _near_ the dark to stay in a stable condition. There was not a single shadow cast, other than our own, there. The Guardians tried to pursuade me to allow one of them to go, Bunny openly volunteered. But they all knew that I was the only one that would get to you fast enough. I sheltered you until Bunny showed up, by which point I could barely stand and you were barely alive. But we made it through." He explains to me, tears threatening to fall from both of out eyes. I wrap my arms around him tighter and pull him into my chest. His hands grip my shoulders and I feel his tears run over my bare chest. My own tears spill down my cheeks and dampen the pillow beneath my head.

"I love you." I whisper into his hair.

"I love you too." He replies into my chest, kissing the center of it afterward.


	2. An Unwelcome Guest at Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This chapter may be considered gruesome to some readers! I will make the text bold. This is just for precautions! Thank you
> 
> Hey guys! Quick upload I know but I wanted to make sure I got it up before I go back to school just in case it takes a while. Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the last.

I wake the next morning with a spring in my step. I bounce out of bed and slip on my trousers and hoodie. As soon as they touch my skin, small frost particles intertwine with the fabrics. I smirk at this. My health is fully replenished. I grab my staff, leave through the door and vault the banister. The rush of cool air on my descent ruffles my hair and plays with my clothing. I fall two floors and land on the grand oak table where everyone was having breakfast. I crouch, quiet awesomely if I may say so my self, from the sudden stop. I straighten up by bringing in one leg as the other straightens.

"Jesus Jack! Stop doing that!" Tooth complains, placing a hand on her chest and the others laughing silently at her mini heart attack. I smirk and walk to the bottom to the table. I crouch down to meet my lovers face and press a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Morning." I greet, smiling warmly.

"Good morning." He smiles, lovingly nuzzling my cheek. I stand again.

"Morning everyone." I chime, jumping off the table and into my seat, leaning my staff up against the table. I grab a slice of toast from the plate in the center of the table and, using my knife, slice some butter from the ceramic container located next to the pile of toast. I smooth and spread the butter over the crisp bread and can't help but watch in fascination as it begins to melt into the toasts crevasses instantly on contact.

"You are well then." North states more than questions in attempt to make morning conversation. I smile and nod.

"Never felt better." I grin, taking a bite from my toast. The Guardians then

begin to strike up a normal chatter that I happily take part in. However, when there's not a word from Pitch I glance over to him. He is looking down at the oak table. At first I though he could just be admiring the knots and different swirling patters engraved in the wood, but then I realize that's my type of thing, not his. I notice a type of sadness in his eyes, but at the same time a blank, expressionless look is plastered over his face.

"Pitch?" I question, leaning down on the table slightly in an attempt to get his eyes to look at me. When there is no sign of movement, I rise from my seat. At this point the other Guardians have become curious at my actions and are watching me intently.

"Pitch, look at me." I try again, placing a hand on his shoulder. Almost instantly on touch, his hand jerks upward and grips my wrist. I see the shadows curling around his free hand and forming a type of dagger. My eyes widen in realisation of his intention.

"Pitch let me go!" I order, trying profoundly to yank my arm away. However, his grip is too tight. The other guardians come rushing over to help. North grips the hand that contains the dagger, Tooth tries to pull my hand free and Bunny is attempting to talk sense into the dark figure.

"Pitch! Snap out of it! It's us.. It's Jack. You don't wanna hurt him. You love him!" Bunny tries. It was kind of a shock for me to her those sentences come out of his mouth. Yet they haven't worked. In another attempt, Bunny raises his paw and punches Pitch across the jaw. This knocks my lovers head to the side and his grip on me loosens so I am able to pull free. The dagger is dropped and disintegrates as gravity pulls it down.

**His head turns to face us again, but something has happened. His mouth has gape open and his eyes have turned fully black. Suddenly, nightmare sand starts to trickle from his eyes and open mouth.**

**"I didn't do that!" Bunny exclaims, disgusted. I can feel knots pulling in my stomach and how gruesome this looks and what might have happened to Pitch. His hands raise to his head and clutch the sides. Screams of agony are formed and twisted out of his mouth. I can only watch as he falls to pieces in front of me. I run my hand through my hair in distress and tears spill down my cheeks. After another couple of seconds I'm forced to put my hands over my ears to try and block out the torturous screams.**

Eventually, it ends and he collapses, his body folding over and his chest pressing against his knees, arms hanging down toward the floor limply. I rush to his side, taking his head in my hands and raising it to my face. The tears are streaming down my face faster now. His eyes look weakly into mine, but then drag themselves to the pool of nightmare sand at our feet. Suddenly, it begins to shift and shape into a familiar figure. It looked similar to Pitch but a lot more... Unhygienic and messy. It's hands reach for me and slide over my shoulders and down my chest. It pulls me into it and I fix with his body. It laughs with a recognizable laugh.

"Did you miss me Jackie?" It questions, grinning manically.

"Khreel!" I snarl, trying to force him off me.

"Ah ah.. No Jackie. You seem to have let your manners slip in my absence." His eyes are drawn to Pitch that is leaning up the back of the chair. Khreel's hand grips my cheeks, his fingers pressing in slightly, and pulls my face to his.

"What do you think Pitchy? Don't we look cute?" He cackles, teasingly. However, before he can attempt anything else, the other guardians come running at him. Bunny pulls a boomerang out. By using the other guardians as a distraction his goes to the back of us and digs his boomerang in. The sand instantly falls apart and only remains as black grains. His grip on me has gone and I suddenly feel unstable. I collapse to my knees as the world spins around me. My hands press against the wooden slats of the flooring as my body begins to fall forward. I grit my teeth and screw my eyes closed I attempt to stop the headache and world spinning. A small hand presses against my back, calming me slightly. I look up at Tooth next to me and give a small smile of appreciation and assurance that I'm ok. However, my eyes are drawn to North and Bunny. North has Pitch in his arms as the two begin to take him upstairs.

"Pitch!" I exclaim, trying to get to my feet. When I can't get my footing, I grip the back of a chair and Tooth guides me to sit down. The terrifying moment keeps replaying in my head. I can't make much sense of what happened, but what I do know is that Khreel was back, most likely to kill Pitch. I'm not going to let that happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope it wasn't too short and had enough details for you lot :P If you liked this chapter please comment and Kudos. Your support is much appreciated :) x


	3. Someone Stays the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's almost 1am in England at the moment on the 24th of December, so want to wish everyone a happy Christmas Eve :D Hope you have a great next two days where ever you are and please enjoy this chapter :)

It's been four days after Khreels reappearance and my last sighting of Pitch. The Guardians have been working furiously in attempt to figure out how Khreel came back and where he's gone. I only caught snippets of their conversations though. My four days are spent outside Pitch's room, trying to get sympathy, to let me in, from Phil. It isn't working. So far I haven't budged from being crossed legged and leaning my back up against the railings in front of Phil and Pitch's room. My back is arched over slightly in a, sort of, slouch position, proving how careless and unresponsive I've become to the world around me. I'm causing frost particles to form into different shapes and objects, when I hear the click of the doorknob being turned. My head instantly jolts up, my back straightens and the ice rose in my hands melts and shifts back to frost on my hoodie. Phil steps to the side as Pitch's door opens. My heart skips slightly as the person I've been desperately trying to see for four days now is in the doorway right in front of me. His hands are gripping the frame slightly for extra support.  
"Jack." He breaths, smiling at me. I waste no more time. I scamper to my feet and throw my arms around his waist. The force of my sudden hug forces Pitch to take steps back. The back of his legs hit the bottom of the bed and his hands grip the back of my hoodie as he falls backward. The bed breaks the fall and I land, still clinging to him, on top of him, my head resting on his chest. I hear his heart beat fast in his chest. I could fall asleep to the rhythm it was making.  
"I've been waiting. I haven't stopped waiting. I didn't leave my spot outside your door for four days! I've been so worried and missed you so much!" I cry into his chest. His hand strokes my hair softly, calming me.  
"I'm fine now. No more waiting, no more worrying." He whispers, kissing the top of my head. There was no where else in the world I want to be at the moment, in Pitch's arms... It's the place I always want to be. We're still going strong in the place that we belong, after ten months.  
"So you're finally awake." North's voice comes from the doorway, "just in time for dinner." North chuckles. I don't want to let go of Pitch but my stomach is already protesting about missing yet another meal.

We're waiting for our meals to be placed on the table and there is a lively buzz of chatter spreading among us. My gaze will occasionally alternate, but I struggle to pull it away from Pitch. He's caught on pretty quickly at how much anxiety and paranoia I'm going through at the moment.  
"Jack, I'm fine. Calm down!" He soothes, placing a hand on my arm.  
"I know, it's just... I struggle with the memories that are still there." I reply, looking into his eyes as I place my hand on top of his. We pull away as the yetis deliver our plates with succulent looking chicken covered in herbs and sauce. I'm just about to start eating, when something catches my eye in Pitch's direction. I glance over and spot his shadow stretched from his form across the floor. However, for just a fleeting second, I see a devilish grin stretched across its face and a flash of gold eyes. I have a double take but now it's just an ordinary looking shadow.  
"So, are we visiting the Halloween parties?" Tooth questions, excitement bubbling in her voice and distracting me from my thoughts.  
"Tooth, you know how difficult it is to visit parties around humans." North reminds.  
"Oh, I know but I just thought. After all this would be a perfect opportunity for Pitch to gain some strength back and for Jack to see Jamie." She continues, making very good points.  
"You mean you just desperately want to see the humans dress up and make a mockery of some of the monsters." Pitch puts, plainly, unthreading her excuses.  
"Well..."  
"Pitch has a very good point. Last year I saw someone as him." I smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I see his face drop at the thought of being a dress up item for a holiday.  
"Stay out of sight and stay out of trouble." North warns, allowing us to go and observe the holiday. Tooth buzzes with excitement for the rest of dinner and Halloween was still two days away.

I look down at the boy and his friends playing in the snow. I decided that Burgess should have an early snow day. I'm sitting on Jamie's porch step as the children throw snowballs at each other. I laugh as they all begin to take on army roles and take dramatic 'deaths'.  
"Why don't we head to the park?" I question. The park was bigger and would have more advantage points.  
"I'll just go and ask my mom." Jamie nods, running past me and inside. The rest of us head to the park and I flick my staff, making ammo for them.  
"Know the rules?" I ask them.  
"There aren't any." Claude replies. I smirk at the one rule I'd taught them.  
"Jack! Can I talk to you for a second?" Jamie calls from the pavement. I use the wind to carry me the short distant.  
"What's up." I ask, landing in front of him.  
"I was just wondering... Do you think I can come to the workshop to see the other Guardians tonight? My parents are going out and said that I can sleep at a friends." He asks, rubbing his arm slightly.  
"I don't know Jamie... I would love you to stay but there's someone with us now that might not... Appreciate having you there, or the other way around." I reply, crouching down to his height and using my staff for support.  
"I know Pitch is there and I'm not scared. Please Jack." He assures me.  
"Ok Jamie. I'll take you up in a minuet." I reply, standing and ruffling his hair with my hand. A smile beams on his face at my answer.  
"I'll go tell my parents." He says, running off to the direction of his house. I turn to face the others again and throw a snowball in Cupcakes direction. However, I don't see if it hits because, suddenly, a snowball hits the back of my own head and I turn to see Jamie holding a snowball, laughing hysterically. I am so caught up in the fun that I don't realise how quick he was at returning. I gather snow and press it tightly into a ball and throw it toward him. It hits him in the chest. He and I laugh and he throws another at me. I use my staff to cut through it and it disintegrates.  
"No fair!" He giggles.

The sun is setting, the children have returned to their homes and I'm waiting for Jamie to leave his house. Eventually, he comes out of the back gate, rucksack on his back and a beaming smile across his face.  
"North gave me a snow globe so it doesn't take as long." I tell him, shaking the globe and picturing North's workshop in my head. Throwing it down, a portal materialises and Jamie takes hold on my hand. We walk through and appear in the middle of the workshop.  
"Here they are." North chuckles, holding his arms just like when I first came to the pole.  
"Jamie, it's so nice to see you again!" Tooth smiles, a tinge of excitement and joy in her voice.  
"How are ya, ya little ankle bitter." Bunny greets. Sandy waves hello and Jamie returns it.  
"Jack, you're-" Pitch begins, shifting in with the shadows. However, he stops himself when he sees Jamie. He looks at how he's holding onto me and squints slightly, his whole expression changing.  
"Pitch!" Jamie exclaims, releasing my hand and wrapping his arms around Pitch's waist. Pitch's arms raise out of the child's way and he jolts back slightly. His eyes widen and look down at Jamie. I notice how shocked the other Guardians are at Jamie's reaction. It's a fair point that last time Jamie and Pitch met, Pitch was trying to rid joy and happiness and Jamie helped with his downfall. Pitch obviously remembers this because a blackness forms under his feet and he falls through it. Jamie almost falls forward from the loss of support but stabilises himself.  
"What happened?" He asks, turning to me hurt.  
"He just needs time and space. C'mon I'll show you your room for tonight." I tell him, leading him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If any of you want to talk, feel free to PM me, weather it's about the stories or not ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably post the next either tomorrow or the day after because It's already written up. Cheers ;)


	4. No Help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry I haven't posted for a few days guys, Christmas became super busy. After this chapter I'm gonna try and get at least one more chapter up before the new year x

"You could've been just a  _little_  more considerate to the kid! He's trying to make sure you're okay, not  _kill_  you!" I exclaim. Me and Pitch have been fighting for about five minuets now about his sudden leave when Jamie showed.  
" _More considerate?_  I don't know if you remember, but last time I met that brat he helped all of _you_ send me into non existence!" He shouts back. I can feel how hot I'm becoming, my blood boiling. I can see the rage flare up in his eyes and his voice raise, "there's something not right about him, I can feel it." Pitch tells me, placing a hand on his opposite elbow, holding his arm up and he holds his chin in thought.  
"What's not 'right', Pitch, is how pathetic and childlike you're being." I reply, heading toward the door.  
"Where are you going?" He questions.  
"I'm sleeping in a different room tonight." I answer, shutting the door behind me and heading to the spare room. I raise my hoodie over my head, throw it to the chair in the corner and fall onto the bed. I feel a tear threatening to fall from the corner of my eye. I simply wipe it away with a finger, refusing to cry about a stupid argument. Suddenly, I notice a small figure at my bedroom door.  
"Jack?" Jamie questions, quietly, "are you ok?" He finishes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" I reply, sitting into a crossed legged position.  
"I heard you and Pitch fighting and couldn't get back to sleep. Have I caused you to argue?" He ask, clearly upset.  
"No.. No why would you think that? We're just having a tiff, it's fine." I smile reassuringly.  
"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asks. He takes a tentative step forward, further into the room.  
"Sure." I reply. Instantly, he runs forward and clambers onto the bed, resting his head on a pillow. Putting a little distance from me and him I place my head on the other pillow. I would've preferred to be alone, but I'll settle for this. I struggle to keep my eyes closed and eventually drift to sleep.

It can't have been that long since I went to sleep. It's still dark and I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I turn over to look at the electrical clock. 3:45 am. It's been and hour and a half...Wait... I could've  _sworn_  Jamie came in here last night. I look at where he should still be sleeping, but the only evidence that he was there is the slight dip in the pillow and sheets moved back. I shoot up. Maybe he had just gone back to his room?  
"What's wrong Jackie?" A familiar voice questions. My eyes widen. No, it can't be, he can't have gotten in! _I_ couldn't even make it in before I was a Guardian! I lunge for my staff at the side of the bed, but his hand curls around my wrist, preventing any further movement. His face comes close to mine and his murky yellow eyes glare into my sapphire ones.  
"Mmm, your fear smells  _delicious_." He growls, licking his lips as he pushes me down onto the mattress by my shoulders. Shadows form cuffs that wrap around my wrist and tie to the headboard, restricting my movement.  
"I have to say you look so gorgeous and innocent tied up like that." He cackles, wetting his lips with his tongue.  
"How did you get in and where's Jamie?!" I interrogate, more concerned about Jamie's well being than my own.  
"Ohh you mean this little scamp?" He asks, shifting into an exact copy of Jamie except that an evil grin is etched onto his face.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't catch on. I thought you were a little more vigilant." He taunts, in Jamie's voice. He finally shifts back into his own form and shadows pull my legs apart.  
"Where's the _real_ Jamie?" I demand, trying to divert my attention from his actions.  
"At home, asleep. It was me all along Jackie." He giggles. I feel my stomach flip and I gag slightly at being tricked so easily and not even realizing it wasn't one of my closest friends.  
"Stop trying to mask your fear Jackie. I can still smell it. You know, if Pitch hasn't already told you this, the more scared you become, the more powerful I am. So essentially that makes you weaker." He grins, walking toward me.  
"What are you doing." I question, trying, but failing, to hide the uneasiness in my voice.  
"Oh c'mon Jackie. I've missed touching you and I  _know_  you've been missing my touches." He replies, lust filling his voice  
"I would  _NEVER_  miss you, at all." I reply, strength flooding me, suddenly. However, it quickly fades again when his hand trails up the inside of my thigh and presses against my crotch. I gulp hard as his fingers mimic walking and undo my trousers zipper and button. He lifts my legs up so my ankles are resting on his shoulders and the base of my back on his knees. He is about to pull my trousers off when an agonised scream echoes through the halls.  
"Awh..! I'm afraid we'll have to have our fun another time Jackie, that's my que to leave." He smirks, moving away and shifting into and with the shadows.  
"Wait! Who screamed? What have you done?!" I exclaim.  
"I was so sure you wouldn't be bothered about him, after your fight and all," He grins, "oh and lets put that there so you can't beg for help." he finishes by strapping shadows over my mouth, a type of ball filling it, preventing speech, only moans. Then he disappears with the shadows. I feel my eyes widen and sickness strike me for the second time that night in realisation of who the scream belonged to. I struggle against my bonds, but they don't budge, even though their owner isn't here any longer. I'm lying on the bed where Khreel left me, helpless to save my lover. I hear the Guardians rush through the corridors to mine and Pitch's room. I moan as load as I can, but even that's not enough. The sound would have to travel down a whole corridor with four luxury sized rooms along the way. All I can do now is wait for someone to find me and hope Pitch is ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, thought it was a good place to leave off and haven't had a cliffhanger in this story yet ;) Anyway I hope this was ok and could you please leave a review of how you think the story is progressing so far? Thank you xxx


	5. Personal recovery technique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I hope everyone is having a nice holiday and I hope this chapter makes it even better :)

Pitch has been moved, I can gather this much. Probably to the medical bay. I still haven't been discovered and something has me in a panic. When these cuffs were first placed on me I didn't notice it, maybe it wasn't even happening at that point in time, but now it most definitely is. Slowly, the shadows, still clasping my wrists, are lapping over my skin and down my chest. It sinks into the visible groves of my abs and almost resembles lustful touches. I bite down on the ball made of shadows still clogging my mouth. I refuse to moan for Khreel, plus if the Guardians finally hear me, I don't want them to see me like this. I can feel heat flood down to my crotch as it continues to make its way downward. I grip the ropes of the cuffs in desperation. The unnerving thing was I don't know weather I wanted it to stop or to relive my aching erection faster. I pull myself closer to the head board slightly, which causes my lose trousers to slide down me an inch. I instantly stop moving. The shadows have reached the inside of my thighs. Despite my attempts of keeping them closed, the shadows force my legs open and quickly wrap around my cock! My eyes widen as they move in a stroking imitation. My breathes starts to quicken and I can't hold back the moans hidden in my throat any longer. I wriggle and squirm, trying to escape it. But this just aggravates the shadows and it quickens its pace. I screw my eyes closed as I can feel my climax coming. I can feel the cum dampen my half on boxers and trousers as my eyes spring open, my back arches and I moan, still muffled, louder than I have so far.  
"Jack?" I hear someone instantly call. No, no, no! Why do you hear me now? I begin to panic as I hear their footsteps begin to move around downstairs.

"Where are you?!" A familiar voice echoes through the corridors. He's okay! The person I've been worrying about, that I've been longing to hold and to rescue me from the situation I'm in is finally okay.  
"It sounded like it was from upstairs." Bunny states.  
"Where did he go last night?" North questions, his voice moving from room to room downstairs.  
"Into a separate bedroom, but I didn't see which one." Pitch replies, his voice getting closer to my door. My arms and chest are still encased in the shadows, but they've finally moved away from my crotch. I moan loud, in attempt to be heard by Pitch. Suddenly, the shadows tighten, restricting my breathing and anymore noise escaping my mouth. Luckily, Pitch has heard me and the door swings open.  
"...Jack?" He hesitates, seeing the vulnerable situation I'm in. I try to move toward him, using just my facial expressions to beg for his help. He rushes toward me and places an inspecting hand into the shadows covering my chest and stomach. However, he quickly pulls away when his hand connects with the cum from earlier. He looks down at me and I can see his expression change to sympathy and hurt. I can't hold the tears back any longer the fall from my eyes and roll down my cheeks and letting the muffled whimpers escape. However, when I go to breath deep again from my heavy crying, the shadows restrict it. My eyes widen and I begin to flail my limbs as much as they'll move in panic.  
"Hey, hey! Keep still." Pitch orders, running his middle down the center of the shadows that have formed a tight casing around my chest. It falls away like a jacket being unzipped as Pitch's finger slides to the bottom. I roll over to my front as soon as the cuffs disintegrate and breath deep. As soon as my breath is regained, Pitch instantly turns me over and envelops me into a hug.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispers into the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around his chest tightly and burry my face into his neck and let the tears continue to fall.  
"It's not your fault, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've listened to you. I should of trusted you. Yet I just cast your idea aside." I reply, as soothingly as I can.

The cold water presses against my skin, as I press my back against the back of the bathtub, relaxing. I've been lying in the freezing cold water for about half an hour now, just giving myself some space, when I feel eyes from behind me. Pitch's hands start at my shoulders and slide down, just dipping into the water as his face lowers to my level.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks. His breath feels like velvet against my cheek and I close my eyes as my head rolls back, listening to the words roll from his lips.  
"Better. Actually perfectly fine now." I reply, whispering every syllable.  
"Good." He says, pulling back up and his hands smoothing back up my skin. I don't want him to go yet, actually I have plans for tonight between us. I smirk at the thought of this. Pulling a hand out of the water, I grip his robes and pull him down to my face, our lips connecting. His tongue licks my bottom lip and slips in my mouth through the gap. Our tongues dance and twirl with each others, getting more passionate and heated with every passing second. It doesn't take much longer before shadows are slowly and carefully pulling me out of the bath. We move with the shadows to keep our lips connected. The shadows place my cool, wet legs around Pitch's hips and my naked body fitting against him as he holds me up, as the water sinks in and dampens his robes. Quickly, the shadows shroud around us and escort us to our shared bedroom. Pitch kneels onto the bed, keeping his soft, luscious lips pressed with mine. I begin to part his robes and undo his trousers.  
"Not fair." He murmurs into my lips. He slowly sits me down on the mattress but I pull away at his comment.  
"What's not fair?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
"I didn't get to take  _your_  clothes off." He whines.  
"No but you  _did_  drag me out of the bath  _and_  will probably end up on top," I remind, "I think that's fair." I finish, smirking and putting my face close to his boxers. I feel his fingers tangle in my hair as I peel his pants off and slide them down his legs with his trousers. Before I have chance to even raise my lips to his cock, his hands take hold of my shoulders and pulls me back to my knees. His lips press back with mine and are tongues are reunited again. He pushes his now bare chest against mine and uses his shoulders to balance his weight and hover above me. Slowly, his hips grind on mine, both becoming harder with every touch. I rock my hips against his, gaining pace and keeping up with him. I feel his hot breath against my cool skin, countering with my cold breath. Suddenly, he stops and I instantly try to get him to continue by bucking my hips into his. However, his hand quickly wraps around my cock and moves up and down the length, quickening in pace every time. I can't hold back the moans that are escaping through my parted lips as his mouth replaces his hand. From grinding and already heated moments, the pleasure build up was too much and I quickly cum into his mouth. Our roles quickly change afterward, when I'm the one pinning him to the bed and sucking on his precious erection, assuring there was a temperature change on his skin. It doesn't take any longer than when I reached my climax for him to reach his. Yet, even after this, I still find myself controlled by him and under his mercy. He's holding my head by my tufts of white hair.  
"P-pitch, please... Stop teasing." I pant, begging for his hovering finger to push into me.  
"You moan and scream too much though. Maybe I should leave it." Pitch smirks, teasingly.  
"Pitch!" I exclaim. He pushes my face against the sheets as his finger thrusts into my opening and I come close to screams of pleasure but settle for ecstatic moans. He continues to thrust his finger in and out, adding fingers as he goes and wrapping his hand, that was gripping my hair, around my neck. Slowly, his tender grip pulls my head up and my back fits with his chest. That's when I notice that the fingers have been replaced and he's slid me onto his member. I moan in delight, roll my head back with closed eyes and rest it on his shoulder. He begins to rock against me and I push into him, prompting him to gain speed. The bed rocks with our movements as he thrusts into me. The more moans that escape both of our lips make it an even more enjoyable experience and, raising my arms over my head and wrapping them around Pitch's neck, my hands resting on the back of his head, twisting with his hair, I lay as many kisses as I can manage along his jaw line. Eventually I'm forced to stop, though, because the pleasure starts to become too much and I can feel my body tipping over the edge.  
"P-Pitch... Pitch I'm cumming!" I exclaim through heated breaths. The sight of my cum leave my cock and run down the chest must push him over his edge too because I feel the hot liquid embed inside me. We both collapse and breath deep from our pleasurable experience. He takes hold of my hand and his fingers intertwine with mine.  
"I love you." He breathes.  
"I love you too." I reply, feeling the darkness of sleep overtake me as he pulls me into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for this Chapter, Hope you enjoyed it :) Please tell me what you think and I'll try and post another tomorrow ready for New Years :)


	6. Unwilling Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in ages! I've been super ill and haven't been able to do much. I was in hospital and I only got released yesterday sooo :/ Anyway, its great to be writing again so here you go :)

I begin to stir and wake from one of my best sleeps for a while. I feel a strong arm wrapped around the width of my back and up to my shoulder. I move my head slightly, cracking my eyes open, just enough to see through the small slits, Pitch sleeping peacefully next to me. How calm he looks mesmerises me. I become lost at looking at his face. His thin dark lips, slightly parted allowing small sleeping breathes passage. His pale grey skin, so smooth and reflecting how calm he is. And his jet black hair strewn over the pillow around his head, untamed but still neat. That's when I notice his gold, tired, but still shimmering, eyes looking down at me.  
"Morning." I whisper, a small warm smile spreading on my face. He greets me by leaning down to me and pressing a light kiss on first my forehead then my neck. On his way to straightening back up, our lips press against each others as he captures my lips in a morning kiss. His lips felt like a butterfly, it's wings unfolding for the first time and pressing against me, against my own. I look at the rising sun through the crack in the curtains. Me and Pitch have moved our bed in the perfect position so I can see when it's time to get to my role as a Guardian and that Pitch isn't affected by the suns rays if he decides to fall asleep after I've gone. I don't even want to mention how many pained attempts that took us.  
"I need to go." I whisper, pulling the covers off myself, reluctantly. Slowly, I drag myself to the edge of the bed and sit up. Running my hand through my messed hair, I feel Pitch's hand run up my back.  
"Pitch.. Don't.. You'll make me want to stay even more." I whine, smirking whilst looking down at the floor, enjoying his touch.  
"That's the point." He hums. His morning voice was completely different to his normal. I can fully hear the tiredness of waking up, the slight croak if he talks to quiet with his whispers and the slight reluctance to get out of the warm sheets. I loved it.  
"I suggest  _you_  get up as well, you need to decided on your costume for Halloween." I remind him. I hear a sigh escape his lips that had the irritated noise of a child that has been told to do something he doesn't wish to. His hand slides of my back and he wraps himself back into the covers, facing away from me. He could be so stubborn and childish with things that didn't appeal to him. I have told him already that he's getting a costume, like the rest of us, for the human Halloween parties. He's not pleased with it. I slip on my hoodie and slide on my trousers. Heading toward the door, I place a tender kiss on my lovers forehead. However, his hand suddenly grips my arm and pulls me onto the bed and into his embrace.  
"Pitch," I giggle, "I  _need_  to go." I finish, adding sternness to my voice but still keeping it playful.  
"Please stay." He whispers. My eyes become slightly sorrowful, unintentionally, at the whisper that sound like its on the verge of tears.  
"Ok." I reply, quietly, my voice cracking slightly and my arms wrapping back around his form.

I watch the frost particles spark and crackle from the tip of my staff as it dips slightly into the rivers water and spreads a thing layer of ice across it. I'm not focused properly, so when I step onto the new ice, it begins to crack and break. Luckily, because I'm the Guardian of winter and fun, the ice reforms and strengthens. I can't shake the unnerving recent memory of this morning. Pitch was so worried and concerned for me to leave. The thing that's worrying me the most though, is weather he was worried for me, or for himself. The sooner I finish spreading ice over England, the sooner I can return home, return to Pitch. I pick up speed, using my power to push the ice further along objects and carry onto the next. I fly with the gusting wind and cause a sudden wall of coldness to hit passers by. Children wave and shout my name as I pass and I happily return the gestures. It was nice to be seen, to have a name to people and not be an expression. I fly past schools, cars, work places and the frost follows me, swirling and twisting into intriguing patterns. I begin to slow, finally reaching the end of my duties. I reach for the snow globe in my pocket and am about to order it where to go, happy with my work, when I see a dark figure ahead of me.  
"Pitch?" I question, calling him slightly. He continues for stand there, unmoving, so I hesitate... Until he falls to his knees and tumbles forward, his chest and face pressing against the icy Tarmac.  
"PITCH!" I scream, using the wind to carry me over to him quickly. I kneel down to him and pull his head into my arms, stroking his hair lightly, dropping my staff next to me.  
"Pitch? Pitch, can you hear me?!" I urgently request a reply. People have started to gather, children enjoying their weekend, parents keeping watch over them. There's a slight movement from Pitch, but still not enough to assure me he's alright. I notice the black sand seeping through his chest as it falls and rolls over my legs. I need to get him back to the pole, immediately! I could see the pain slowly contorting his face into a agonised sign of distress. I reach for the polished globe in my pocket, whisper my destination and throw it to the floor. It shatters into glittering particles and the portal spins open with a array of colours. However, it starts to become black encrusted and I am forced to move from Pitch as I dodge an attack.  
"Awh Jackie! You shouldn't have moved!" Khreels voice wines, emerging from the portal.  
"What, so you can kill me?!" I hiss, my lips curling into anger and a frown carved into my face.  
"How many times, I'm not going to  _kill_  you!" Khreel sighs from having to repeat his intentions, "that was just to _stun_ you so I could bring you with me." He smiles an uneasy smile. My eyes follow him as he shifts across the Tarmac.  
"I see you found...  _Him_  then." He mutters, using his foot to move Pitch, carelessly.  
"Don't touch him!" I warn, a growl in hidden in my voice, just enough to let him know that I will attack.  
"Easy on Jackie. Pitch, here, was just bait, you're the real prize. However, no matter what I say I suspect you won't come with me voluntarily, no matter what options I give," he states, looking over at me for correction, "so, how about this. You fight me. You win, I'll leave... For today, let you take Pitch home without another scratch." He smirks, looking down and my limp lovers form.  
"And if  _you_  win?" I question, awaiting his terms.  
"If _I_ win, you come with me, become my accomplice, lover and have nothing to do with the Guardians or  _Pitch_  ever again." He replies, putting emphasis on Pitch's name to make himself clear. They were difficult terms, but they were the only ones he was going to give me. I watch his face twist into a smirk full of many different meanings; lust, victory, deceit, pride. His hand moves out toward me and stays, in the middle of us. I hesitate slightly, seeing the look of confidence and evil in his eyes, but take his hand, locking us into an eternal, unbreakable deal with each other.

I roll to the side as a stream of shadows rushes past me. I jump upward, thrust my staff forward and send ice sparking toward my opponent. He dodges it easily and strikes me with an attack. It connects with leg and causes me to stumble to my knees as a wound opens. The pain floods up my leg, telling me that it's a notable injury. From then on, everything happens so quickly. Another barrage of tipped shadows hit my chest and the sink into my body,  _seeping_ through my body. The pain causes me to collapse and I fall to the floor. I hear a triumphant laugh as his footsteps grow closer to me.  
"Looks like I win Jackie." He purrs, panting. It was reassuring to know that I at least made him exerted from my attacks. He pulls me into his arms into a rough bridal style as the shadows form under his feet.  
"No..." I breath.  
"This is the deal Jack. You agreed." He answers, looking down at me with caring eyes, "I thought you always kept to your word?" He questions.  
"It's n-ot that... I c-cant leave Pitch t-o die." I rasp, the pain still coursing through me, "please let me take him home and then I'll go with you." I plead. He hesitates, but lowers me and helps me stand.  
"I'll come back for you in three hours." He tells me sternly. I stumble to Pitch and grip onto him as the shadows cast beneath us. We drop through them, everything becoming black for a blink of an eye and we drop into North's workshop. Pitch starts to stir, groaning at his aching muscles. The Guardians stop talking and are draw to us.  
"Jack! Pitch! What happened?" Tooth exclaims, shocked and urgent. I raise myself slightly, despite the pain and am about to explain the day when suddenly the pain grows. I collapse to the floor as my body jolts uncontrollably and involuntary.  
"Jack, what's wrong?!" Bunny questions, a paw sliding under my head and raising me slightly. I feel a hand against my head and the heat slowly fades as the shadows slip from my mouth and across the floor. Coldness returns to my body and the shadows flow into Pitch. Somehow, they start to heal his open chest wound and his eyes look assuringly into mine. Seeing this, my eyes drag closed and I fall into the pit of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter during this week but there's no promises, sorry x


	7. Power loss and Punishments

I wake in the workshops medical bay. My eyes dart to my side to find Pitch sitting up, recovering and looking over to me. I roll to my front and lean on my elbows, my head hanging from my shoulders.  
"Jack. Are you ok?" Pitch rasps, worry tinting his voice.  
"I'm fine." I reply, harshly. What was that? I'm taken aback by my sudden slip of carelessness toward the person that I care  _most_ about. Obviously he noticed and is looking over at me, worried and sorrowful.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what happened. I'm  _sorry_." I reassure, sitting up and shaking my head slightly.  
"Jack, what. did. he. do?" Pitch questions, highlighting every word, getting, carefully, out of his bed and into mine. That's when the reluctance to have him close to me floods my brain. I don't want to hold him, because I'll  _never_ let go... 'And a deals a deal.' I remind myself. Tears begin to well in my eyes, but I refuse to allow them to fall.  
"Jack?" Pitch whispers, looking cautiously down at me when I don't return his embrace. He sees the tears in my eyes and his face falls.  
"I'm sorry." I breath, pulling away from him and getting out of the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Pitch asks, following me as best as he can.  
"Away from  _you_. I  _can't_  handle it." I reply, sobbing as I walk quickly into the main room. The Guardians quickly come toward us, wanting to know what's happened and what they can do.  
"What have _I_ done?!  _I've_ been unconscious for the past four hours!" Pitch flares up.  
"Your little sprite has made a deal with  _me_." Khreel's voice cackles, triumphantly prowling from the shadows. I stop dead in my tracks and await for the truth to unfold. He was watching, _waiting_ for the perfect time to come out of hiding. He walks past me, connecting eyes and running his hands over my shoulders as he passes by.  
"...what?" Pitch mutters, clearly not wanting to believe the words that have come from his enemy's lips.  
"To save you, we did battle and he lost. Now he's leaving with  _me_." Khreel smirks, directing his speech purely to Pitch in attempt to make him feel guilty, "he doesn't wish to be near you, because _I_ said so. Clearly he doesn't want to make it... difficult." I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, away from the Guardians.  
"Khreel! Just shut up and let's leave." I order, almost crying. He hesitates.  
"Did you just," he begins to stalk over to me, frustration hidden in his voice, " _order_ me." He hisses. I stand tall and don't back away when he towers over me. I don't have time to reply before his hand connects sharply with the side of my face. My head is forced to the side at the impact I'm stunned for a second until the stinging pain eventually registers. My hand tightens it's grip around my staff, I refuse to show it hurt.  
"How dare you!" Pitch growls, forcing a stream of shadows to hit into Khreel's back. He stumbles forward slightly and then swings to face Pitch. The other Guardians prepare for battle and they all begin to charge forward.  
"Maybe we'll parry another time." Khreel's hands grip my shoulders and shadows begin to swirl around us.  
"Jack!" Pitch's voice calling my name in one last desperate cry is that last thing I hear.

It was so cold in Khreel's lair. Fair enough,  _warm_  and  _inviting_  wasn't really the right choice of words for Pitch's lair, but it's a place that I've grown to become comfortable in and call it my second home. Khreel's lair looked similar, but it didn't feel right. It was more... messy and looked thousands of years old. Actually, it probably  _was_ with all the time he spent cowering in the dark.  
"What do you think Jackie? New home." Khreel grins, his hand snaking underneath my hoodie and sliding up my skin.  
"Where's my room." I question, trying not to whimper at his cruel, tempting touch.  
"You'll be sleeping with me." He purrs into my ear. I don't flinch, however I'm caused to gasp from sudden shock as his head lowers and his mouth attacks the crook of my neck. His teeth graze lightly over the layer of my skin and his tongue follows suit. I grip his wrist, suddenly, begging him to stop, but he only becomes  _more_  forceful. He pushes against me, causing me to step backward and my back pressing against the wall. His lips suck hard at my tender skin and I move my head slightly, giving him better access. Wait, what am I doing?!  
"Get off!" I growl, pushing the sex driven spirit off me. I barge past him, tread along the cold stone floor with my bare feet and down a darkened corridor. I don't care what he says, there is  _no_ way I am sleeping with _him_. Not _now_ , or  _ever_! I think I'd actually prefer to be in the desert right now. I can't shake the image of Pitch's distraught face when Khreel told him of the deal. I'm still trekking down countless corridors whilst thoughts fill my head. Maybe if I go far enough, Khreel won't find me again! I look into a room that is filled with endless pillows and quilts, pulled on top of each other resembling a type of cushioned mountain. I have no clue what this room is, but it'll have to do. I walk in and jump in among the countless comfy objects. I keep my staff close as I get lost in the mountain. If I'm forced to live with this monster, then I'll stay here and never come out again! I pull my hand up to the left side of my neck where his unwanted lips had laid siege to my skin. I wince in slight pain as the bruise has obviously already surfaced and the love bite stands out in my milky skin. Also, my cheek is hot with Khreel's slap from earlier. I've never had this with Pitch. He was so caring with me, as if one wrong touch would shatter me, that it became a natural protective instinct for him. Like a mother kissing a child's wound as he falls on the playground. With Khreel,  _he_  is the rough tarmac I am falling onto and, now, no one is here to kiss me better. I cuddle close to a pillow. If this is the closest thing for protection and comfort, it wasn't Pitch, so be it. I settle and slowly fall asleep, dreaming of being home with the Guardians and being held in Pitch's arms again.

I'm woken the next morning by hands smoothing up and down my back. I lean into the comfortable sensation as it slows into a halt. I crack open my eyes, ready to question Pitch why he has stopped, then I remember  _where_  I am.  
"What do you want?" I question, tiredly and not turning to face him.  
"I'm just checking you're ok." Khreel whispers. I don't answer, I refuse to answer. If he wants me to feel fine then he needs to let me  _go_  rather than keep me locked in his home. "I do care about you, you know." He tells me, "I  _love_  and  _care_  about you  _more_  than you know. You can leave whenever you like, but just not to the Guardians." He finishes, moving away from me.  
"If you _loved_ me, you'd let me go back to my friends and to the person  _I_ love." I remind, standing up on the mound of pillows and quilts.  
"Why can't you love  _me_? I'm exactly what he is and  _more_!" Khreel exclaims, anguish filling his face.  
"No, you're  _nothing_ like Pitch." I tell him, sternly, barging past him and out of the door. I run down the corridors and toward the entrance. I use the wind to carry me forward, out of his lair and through the dense trees. The sun shines down on me and I feel a calmness come over me finally. It's supposed to be winter...without me, that season doesn't exist... Everything feels different. That's when I notice that the fabrics have twisted and changed from a deep blue into a jet black. The frost particles sparkle like silver threads over it. I roll my eyes. I'll get my clothes back to normal once I've seen Jamie and his friends. At least they are in no danger and they can deliver a message for me. I fly over the tree tops and busy streets of Burgess. The sun beats down on me like a cruel whip, tiring and hurting me. I spot Jamie and his friends playing in the park. I mentally order the wind to put me down, but it doesn't work. My eyes become heavy and my body feels weak. I begin to fall down and, eventually, hit the ground at an angel that causes me to slide across the grass. This catches the children's attention as I hear gasps and calls of my name. They rush over and appear at my side.  
"Jack! What's happened? Where have you been? What's going on?!" Jamie panics.  
"Calm... Down..." I breath, weakly. I lie still for a time, catching my breath and calming myself. Finally, I get up with help from the children and look down at them.  
"The Guardians will explain everything, but I shouldn't even be here at the moment and if he see's me-" I begin to explain, becoming scared at the thought of what Khreel might do to me.  
" _Who,_  Jack?" Pippa questions.  
"Look, go to the Guardians and tell them that he's in the forest. He plans to attack the Guardians and  _especially_  Pitch when they're most weak from the loss of winter." I tell Jamie and his friends.  
"But Jack-"  
"No, I'm being serious, go straight to them and don't stop until they know!" I tell them, walking away,  
"Wind," I begin, expecting the wind to whistle past me, implying its ready for my command, but nothing happens. "Wind!" I call again. I get the same reply. My eyes widen as I begin to grasp the reality of my situation. I grip my staff, turn and point my staff at the Burgess statue, expecting it to cover in ice. Yet, nothing happens. I gasp and drop my staff, drawing my hands to my chest and stomach, gripping the fabrics of the hoodie. I feel how damp its becoming from the slowly melting ice...  
"Jack?" Jamie questions, cautiously. Suddenly, I spot a figure behind the children. His glare is fixed upon me. Fear grows inside my stomach and I gulp hard.  
"No! I didn't do it on purpose! Leave them alone!" I scream at him. That's when I feel a clamp around my throat. A type of shadowed collar tugs at my neck, forcing me to walk toward the abusive intentions of the lone man. I claw and tug at the collar, but it's not coming off without him saying so. I stand in front of him, trying to stay tall, but end up cowering slightly.  
" _What_  do you think you're doing?" He questions, a slight venomous hiss tinting his voice. I don't answer. My eyes try to drag themselves to the ground to avert his gaze, but I keep them locked on his. His hand swipes across my face in a stinging slap and my head is thrown to the side.  
"You  _never_  said I couldn't see the children!" I remind. He glares at me.  
"What did you tell them?" He questions. I keep my mouth sealed.  
"TELL ME!" He commands.  
"Nothing!" I exclaim my reply. He continued to glare at me, anger growing and he slaps me again on my already red cheek.  
"You really care about me, huh?" I say, sarcastically, reminding him of our morning conversation. He scowls at me, but his gaze begins to soften.  
"I don't want you talking to the children again." He tells me, his voice calming and quiet. Then he yanks the chain connected to my collar and pulls me to his side. His arm wraps tightly around my waist and we sink down into the shadows together, back into his torturous lair... Without my staff.


	8. The Quick, But Succesfull, Resuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry haven't posted in ages, I've been distracted with my deviantart account. I would appreciate it if you could check it out: KawaiiFrost  
> Now, I'm back on track and I'll start posting regularly again :) Thank you for being patient x

I lie among the pillows and quilts once again. I can't be bothered to try and move, I don't even know if I still  _can_. I look up at the ceiling. How I wish to be up there again. Up on land, for winter, with the Guardians. It's been almost a week now since I lost my staff and I was paying the full price for it. Almost  _all_  of the ice from my hoodie has melted off and I cant use any of my previous abilities. My hair has faded from a bright white, to a dull grey and my eyes have dulled also. It's like I'm human again... If I don't get it back soon then I am going to  _die_. No  _loop holes_ , no _resuscitation_ , just darkness and no winter season. I hear the footsteps of my captor invading my head as he walks into the room. I've broke. I broke a while ago, actually. Maybe about the third day after being with him, and without my staff, I stopped resisting and just went along with what he did. I was too weak to resist any longer. However, endless nights of loveless sex have made me even weaker from sleep deprivation. His hand caresses my face as he sits next to me. His hand tousles with my hair and his lips press against mine. I don't bother to resist, even when his tongue slips onto mine and forces it to wrap around his. He picks me up bridal style and begins to head toward his bedroom. I feel the imaginable tears begin to form in my eyes. I  _can't_ cry anymore, I've cried all the tears I held. It just stings now. However, to my surprise, he veers  _away_  from the bedroom and toward the entrance to his lair.  
"There are people to see you." He whispers into my ear. The shadows enable us to get to the surface and my eyes settle on the faces I've been longing to see for what has felt like a lifetime. The sun beats down on my skin, highlighting the countless bruises over my neck and visible skin. My eyes feel heavy and I can only force my eyelids to stay half open.  
"Jack!" Pitch exclaims at the sight of me. Khreel sets me down on my own two feet, I'm surprised I can even stand unsupported.  
"You asked for him. Why don't we see who he goes to?" Khreel smirks. I look at my open freedom ahead of me.  
"Jack..." Pitch breathes, taking one, caustious, step toward me. I feel like a child, caught in the middle of a parents debate of who I love more. I look at my friends, my  _family_ , my  _love_  standing together, safety and happy memories almost  _glowing_  from them. The good life I will return to if I go to them. Then, I turn to Khreel and the abuse and forced, loveless sex and violation surfaces in my head. If I don't go with him, what will he do to me? To the  _Guardians_? I look back over to the Guardians, then Khreel and the Guardians one last time. I close my eyes in distraught and turn on my heels. I pad over the dewed grass and fall to my knees in front of Khreel. I see Pitch utterly shocked at this from the corner of my eyes.  
"Jack what are you doin'?" Bunny questions.  
"What have you done to him?!" North demands.   
"Nothing." Khreel smirks. He grips my shoulder and makes me stand. He looks down at me.  
"So," he smirks, " _that's_  what you told the children." His voice slowly becoming menacing, "of my plans!" He exclaims. His hand swipes across my face, adding more pain to the already large stack. This time, however, the slap was too much and I'm forced to fall to my side. I collapse onto the grass totally given up. I'm sick of this life without the Guardians and Pitch, I just want to scream...  
"You say you  _love_  him, but look at what you've  _done_  to him! You've treated him like a toy, a play thing!" Tooth argues. Khreel looks over at me and then glares back at them. Yet, he starts to approach me and lifts me up. I continue to stay limp in his arms, my legs still resting on the ground slightly, not even giving me support anymore.  
"He is _my_ possession. I  _own_  him. I do what _I_ want with him. That was our deal." He growls, holding me to face them. I try to protest, but it just comes out as whispered mutters.  
"What?" He questions me, pinpointing his question.  
"No... I-it's wa-sn't" I'm able to force out. His anger flares up again at me denying him. He grips my throat and throws me forward. Darkness surrounds me for a second and then I land in his arms again. But he felt different,  _smelt_ different. He felt more soft and caring than rigid and spiteful. I look up and see that _Pitch_ is the one that has caught me and the other Guardians have engaged battle with Khreel. He causes shadows and nightmare sand to wrap around us and begins to teleport to, what I presume will be, North's workshop.  
"Pitch!" Are the last anguished screams from Khreel before our departure.

I begin to wake, keeping my eyes closed, shielding me from the bright light. I feel someone's hand clasped around mine, holding on like my life depends on it and also keeping something in my hand. I crack my eyes open, to see that Pitch is the one holding my hand. He is quietly sleeping, his head resting on the edge of my bed and keeping my staff in my hand. They found it! As I begin to fully awaken, the staff glows a sharp ice blue and I move my hand around it. It's reassuring to feel the familiar twisting and carved wood once again. The light and the sudden coldness from the staff must've woken Pitch, as his head moves and, eventually, pulls up to look at me. We don't need words anymore. He pulls me into a hug and buries his head into the crook of my neck, me doing exactly the same.  
"Idiot." I hear him mutter. I just hug him tighter.  
"I missed you." I cry, taking in every aspect that Khreel could _never_ replace. Pitch's touch that was soft like a bandage to cover my wounds. His  _addictive, intoxicating, indescribable_  scent and his _gorgeous_ , husky voice that comforts me and I was obsessed to listening to. He pulls his head away and looks me up and down as I cling to him.  
"You've regained colour at least." he breathes a sigh of relief as his hand brushes through my hair and then to my cheek. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together and his hands support me, sliding up my back. He lifts me up and, after I've grabbed my staff, he walks with me down corridors and eventually to the workshop.  
"Jack, you're ok!" Tooth exclaims, circling quickly round me and Pitch as he steadies me onto my own two feet. She envelops me into a hug. I hug her back until something occurs to me.  
"Where's Khreel?" I ask, panicked. The Guardians glance uncomfortably at one another, which makes my stomach churn.  
"We battled whilst Pitch helped your recovery, but, he escaped amidst fight. We haven't seen him since." North tells me, slightly distraught. I feel Pitch's hand place comfortingly onto my shoulder.  
"We're gonna find him mate,  _promise_." Bunny assures me, truth layering his voice. Sandy gives me the thumbs up and smiles warmly.  
"I-is Jamie ok?" I question, remembering my last encounter with him.  
"He's fine, no harm was brought to the children." Pitch replies.

It's pretty late now and Pitch has escorted me to bed. I can't wait to sleep with him by my side once again, the thing I've been desiring for a while now. I watch as he undoes his cloak and allows it to fall to the floor. The shadows grip to it and pull it further into the darkness. The on suite bathroom light gives a warm glow into the bedroom, as Pitch quickly scans his face and teeth in the bathroom mirror. How I missed the pale grey of his skin. He turns out the bathroom light, the bedside light being the only thing that stops him from walking into anything on his trip to the bed. He's just wearing his underwear to bed, like per usual, but I've decided to wear long sleeved top and trouser pyjamas. Already this was a bad choice, because Pitch  _knows_  I can't sleep in trousers and long sleeves, so he's starting to become curios.  
"Jack, is everything ok?" Pitch asks, referring to my bed attire. I nod and hum a positive reply. As positive as I can anyway.  
" _Jaaack?_ " He questions, clearly not buying it. I close my eyes and try to ignore his questioning, but I soon feel him straddle my waist. My eyes widen and I have to bite my lip suddenly. He slowly undoes my top buttons and pulls the two parts away from each other. Then his eyes lie onto my countless cuts, marks and bruises left from the loveless sex from Khreel. His face drops and saddens.  
"Jack... Why didn't you..." He whispers, trailing off before he can finish. I look away from his broken face before the welling tears can fall and stain my face.  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" He asks me, knowing from my face and restrained breathing. I nod, furiously. I begin to feel him move on top of me, leaning down to my chest. I look, carefully, at him, to see his lips touch a bruise and kiss the tender skin. I feel his tongue brush against it and I'm forced to look away again, bringing a hand above my head to meet my lips, holding in a whimper. He then moves to the next bruise then the next, until I'm forced to tangle my hands in his hair, lustfully begging him for more. I push my hips up, arching my back slightly, indicating where I wanted him to be next. But he works his way around it, by pressing his lips on the fabric kissing my rising erection through the two layers. I whimper in discomfort.  
"P-Pitch, _please_." I beg quietly, raising my hips further. Eventually, he  _does_  pull my pants down and licks up the length. I shudder in satisfaction and his tongue continues to flick in pleasure. My breathing starts to gain pace and depth as he takes all my length into his mouth. He moves along it, bobbing his head up and down to continue satisfying me. I squirm underneath him slightly, getting closer and closer to my climax. I bite back a scream as I cum into his mouth. He pulls away from me and pulls me up to him in his arms. His lips come close to my ear.  
"I'll help you through everything, Jack. No matter how hard the task, I'll never let you fall and I'll stand with you forever. I'm here for you through everything and I'll protect you with my life." Pitch whispers to me, like a beautiful melody. I grip into him and bury my face into the crook of his neck. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. I don't even notice the pain from the bruises anymore.  
"You should get some rest, it's a _long_ day tomorrow." Pitch winks at me, laying me onto my back and lying close to me.


	9. Double Kidnap in the Darkness

I wake the next day with Pitch's arms encasing me. I snuggle closer to his chest, closing my eyes just enjoying the quiet and the moment. However, it doesn't last long because North slams the door open. Pitch jumps out of his slumber, gripping me tightly.  
"I'm up!" He exclaims. When he sees that it's North at the door and my shocked expression, he sighs and slumps back onto the bed slipping back into sleep again.  
"We've found Khreel." North tells us. Almost _instantly_ , Pitch exits the bed, the shadows _immedietly_ curling over his naked body to form his robes. I, however, sit lost in the sheets, waiting for the door to be closed so I can get into my clothing. I tug on my trousers and run out the door, my hoodie in one hand and my staff in the other. I vault the railing and drop two flights of stairs until I reach the ground floor. I'm in the main workshop, which means I need to go down two corridors to get the meeting room. I'm about to set off running again when a stomach sickening voice breaks through the shadows.  
"No hoodie today, Jackie?" Khreel's voice cackles. I freeze and my body locks.  
"What do you want?" I breath, barely audible.  
"What do you think? A treat to the eye?" Khreel questions, his eyes piercing through the dark. I'm about to question his riddles when another voice interrupts.  
"Well, what can I say? We're virtually the same." The voice laughs... _My_ voice laughs... Another figure steps forward. I lower my staff slightly at the sight if my own face. He is  _almost_  identical, other than his black hair, purple eyes and darker clothing. We could be twins.  
"What is...  _that?_ " I mutter, barely able to form words.  
" _He's_  you. Well, another  _version_  of you." Khreel answers. The double ganger shifts toward me and begins circling me, _inspecting_ me. I move slightly, uncomfortable under his gaze. Suddenly, the shadows tug away my hoodie and hand it to Khreel. He holds it close to his face, lovingly stroking it against his cheek and then taking in the scent. He moans under his breath as he breathes out.  
"Your smell is so... _intoxicating_. I miss it." He tells me. That's when my opposite grips my wrists and pulls my arms behind my back. His feet press against the inside of my own, pushing me into a straddle stance and restricting my movement. I struggle against him, but his grip is firm. Khreel presses up against my chest, his fingers running over the zipper of my trousers. I feel his hot breath spread over my neck.  
"You should've fought. You shouldn't have let  _him_  take you away. You shouldn't have disobeyed  _me_." He whispers into my ear, venom lacing his words. I feel his knife like fingernail slowly cut across my stomach. I look and see the crimson red run from the wound.  
"However, I won't make  _you_  pay for this mistake. It'll be someone else." Suddenly, the two just... disappear. Without another word or trace. I fall to my knees. I grip my staff and stand. I go to grab my hoodie but Khreel still has it. So, forgetting about it, I dash down corridors and enter the meeting room. The Guardians turn to look at my sudden and loud entrance. They all grow shocked and concerned at my bleeding stomach.  
"Jack.. What happened..?" Pitch questions cautiously, probably already knowing the answer.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm fine. I need to protect you though!" I exclaim. Pitch looks at me in confusion.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Khreel's coming for you!" I reply, gripping my staff.  
"Is that who did that to you?" Pitch asks, pointing to the blood trickling out of my open wound. When I don't answer, he flares up in anger.  
"Let that bastard come! He's hurt you too many times now!" He shouts, walking over to the fireplace, "I'm  _never_  there to protect you. To  _help_  you. It's  _my_ fault you get hurt." He finishes, placing his hands on the oak wood lining the fireplace and hanging his head.  
"Now Pitch, you know that's not true. It's not your fault. And if you don't stop and think about Khreel's incoming attack, something  _worse_  could happen to Jack. Think of your plan of action." Tooth calms, placing her hand on Pitch's back.  
"Yes, Pitch. Think carefully about how you plan to  _save_ him." Khreel's voice snickers. The evil Jacks arm appears from the shadows and is in front of my neck within seconds. His other arm is over one of my arms arm and my stomach, holding the other wrist. Pitch turns quickly, with the rest of the Guardians.  
"Who is  _that_?!" Bunny exclaims, referring to the double holding me.  
"I like the look of _him_." I here the double whisper in my ear, looking directly at Pitch. I struggle against him and try to warn him off.  
"What's that?  _We_ agreed on  _Jack_." Khreel reminds the double, turning to him.  
"Oh yeah, you really think I want to fuck what is  _basically_  myself, when I could have tall and dark?" He answers. I can see that Khreel instantly flares up at this, being forced to alter his plans.  
"Fine," he begins, gripping Pitch like my double is with me, the Guardians instantly react at this, but falter when they see the threat of life cost. "We'll take them both." Khreel finishes.  
"Not on our watch mate!" Bunny intervenes. Sandy forms a whip of golden sand in his hands and sends it forward. It curls around my doubles wrist and forces him away from me and onto the floor. Bunny throws a boomerang toward Khreel, however, he deflects it and grips Pitch's neck tighter. His tongue traces Pitch's jaw line, whilst I stand and raise my fallen staff up to him.

"C'mon Jack. You're not going to let a bad man take your dear Pitch, are you?" Khreel taunts, his smirk playing on his face. His thumb and forefinger grip Pitch's chin, then everything goes black.

 


	10. Mirrorself

My head pounding against my skull is the thing that gets me up. I feel Pitch's arm wrapped around my waist under the covers. Tempted to slip back into slumber, I lean into his embrace, placing my hand on his. His grip gets tighter, securing me in my place.  
"You look so beautiful when you sleep." Khreel's voice teases from behind me. I immediately begin to struggle against his touch and grip the edge of the bed to aid me in my escape, but its no use. His tongue traces a line up my neck, over my chin line and to my ear lobe, biting down slightly. I bite my lip, forcing back a moan. My eyes begin to close and his grip slowly loosens, slightly. I take my chance and force him off me.  
"Where's Pitch?!" I demand, quickly getting off the bed and into a fighting stance. I stand, opposite my enemy, in what looks like his room. Its similar to Pitch's, but doesn't have the same...  _aroma_ or  _feel_ to it. It's a lot damper and unknown to me. The slightest detail stood out to me, like the bed sets weren't pure black silk, they were a deep dark grey and there wasn't any silver finished edges on the furniture. Khreel looks down on my body and smirks lustfully, whilst placing his head on his hand. Shit, no clothes.  
"He's having a little fun with the  _other_  Jack." Khreel replies, standing up and walking round the bed toward me.  
"Where are my clothes?!" I exclaim, panic lacing my voice as his hands wrap around my hips.  
"Oh, you won't need them." Khreel laughs, pulling my hips into his several times, grinding against me. I attempt to force him off by pushing on his shoulders.  
"What's up Jackie? Don't you like it?" Khreel pouts, ceasing his sexual advances.  
"No! Now where the hell are my clothes?!" I almost scream in his face. There is a pause and a short silence between us, before his hands are removed from my waist.  
"In the corner by the door, Pitch is in the room two doors down." He tells me, sitting on the end of the bed, clearly hurt from my words. Hesitating, I nod my thanks, quickly pull on my clothes and run out of the room. 'Two doors down.' The corridor is  _nothing_  like Pitch's. Since I visited more, Pitch began to add pictures and decorations, dark and dull mind, and the corridors had neatness to them. The doors were black marble with room names engraved into the stone in silver. This corridor had no decoration and different objects scattered the floors. Some objects I don't even understand _why_ there here in the first place, like random planks of wood or tattered pillows. I probably didn't even need directing, I could already hear the struggle. The door was fake marble, probably cheap stone with varnish finish, and didn't look durable or sturdy. I kick open the door to find my double forced on top of Pitch. Brilliant, now what? No staff for attack, I'll just have to fight without powers. I run up to them and push all my weight onto my opposite, knocking him off Pitch. He falls to the floor with a thud. I'm about to approach him, when a stream of shadows hits my chest and I fly forwards. I hit the mattress of the bed and bounce to a stop. Shadows wrap around my wrists, tying me to the headboard, alongside Pitch. I see Khreel enter through the open door, a smirk plastered to his face and a glint of murky yellow eyes.  
"You have no feelings or soul! I thought you actually  _changed_ and let me go." I scream at him. He straddles and leans over me.  
"Really? Then your stupid! You thought I was going to let my priceless toy run off. Your here for my  _pleasure_  Jack." Khreel laughs at me, leaning toward my neck and scrapping his teeth along the first layer of my skin.  
"Khreel! Leave him alone!" Pitch orders, fearlessly. Suddenly, my double presses a ball strap into his open mouth.  
"Shh." It grins. Pitch tries to push the ball out of his mouth, but it only turns into moans and a small trail of saliva escaping his mouth, which my double quickly laps up. I feel both anger and sick at _his_ tongue touching _my_ lovers skin.  
"Do I detect jealousy, Jack?" Khreel whispers, pulling away from my neck slightly, as his hands slide under my hoodie. His hands press against my already bruised stomach and sneak up to my chest. His hips grind against mine again. I hear Pitch cry out as I see, from the corner of my eye, my double make a move. I go to turn my head, but Khreel's thumb and forefinger grip my chin, keeping my head in place. His lips lay siege to my own, licking, biting and sucking on them. Soon after, his tongue slips into mouth through my parted lips and ravishes the inside of my mouth.  
"You taste so good. So  _luscious_!" He gasps, when pulling away to take a breath. He must notice the small tear drop fresh on my cheek.  
"Awh, don't cry Jack, this won't hurt. I promise." Khreel soothes, wiping the tear away with his thumb and licking it off his own skin.  
"It's not that. Are you stupid?! I'm not scared of _you_ at all, I'm scared that I'll never get another moment with Pitch  _alone_! But mostly I'm pissed off that your to _dumb_ to see that _I don't love you!_ You don't  _understand_  what love is!" I scream up at Khreel. He looks shocked at first, but the anger soon surfaces to his face. A hand swipes across my cheek. My head is forced to the side and I lay my eyes on Pitch who looks as completely helpless as I do. The dark Jacks lips smother over Pitch's cheeks and neck, whilst I feel my trousers being undone. They're slid off my legs as I try to ignore everything that's happening, dead to the world. My handcuffs are undone as Khreel's hands slide under my back, pulling him up to him. He sucks at my neck and circles it with his tongue. I clench my fist, _refusing_ to enjoy his touches. I take my sudden opportunity, as he enjoys himself with my skin, and raise my fist. I connect with his jaw and he's forced to his side as I fall back. The handcuffs soon form around my wrists again. Khreel straddles me again, keeping his hands on my arms, securing me into place.  
"You little sh-" I begins, before he's cut off by the door being forced open.  
"Get off them, now!" A strong Russian accent orders. I'm filled with relief as the Guardians are in the doorway. Bunny throws a boomerang toward my double. When it connects, he shrieks, a blood curdling shriek of hundreds of dammned souls, and turns into black sand that trails back to its master, Khreel. The dark figure on top of me panics and makes a swift exit with the shadows, causing the handcuffs to disintegrate off mine and Pitch's wrists. I quickly get to my knees next to him and take hold the buckle at the back of his head. Carefully, I remove the ball strap from his mouth and toss it aside. I kiss him with everything I can muster and his hand runs through my hair.  
"I love you." I breath, thankful nothing happened to him.  
"I love you too." He replies, pressing his forehead against mine.  
"Ok, enough flirtin' we have a rat bag to get rid of!" Bunny reminds, clearly disturbed and impatient.


	11. Final defeat, but not the end for our hero's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this is a bit short or sketchy in places, I had a bad case of writers block on this chapter, but the next one is already planned and will be the final one :'( Anyway, I hope this ok, please R&R

I tread carefully, constantly keeping the other Guardians in view and Pitch next to me. I'm gripping my staff tightly incase of an impending attack. We reach the main room, which is empty, and I start to worry. "There!" Tooth exclaims, pointing at a pair of eyes piercing though the darkness on a ledge above us. She darts up to him. "Tooth, wait-!" Bunny warns, but he's cut off by a shriek of pain! "Tooth!" Bunny calls. Frantically we find a way to get up to the ledge, but are plunged into darkness at the same time. "I can hear him." I hear Pitch murmur. I take hold of Pitch's hand, gripping it tightly and he strokes his thumb over my knuckle for reassurance. Suddenly, a hand smoothes over my back, making me jump, and is gone in a split second. I yelp in surprise, accidentally sending a spark of frost from my staff, lighting the cavern for a few seconds with a vibrant blue glow. I feel Pitch flinch from the sudden light and we also catch a glimpse of our enemy in front of us. "I have to admit Jack-" Khreel begins, a mocking tone to his voice, "you rocking against my body last night was quiet enjoyable." He taunts, a slight laugh to his voice. This was news to me though. I never had.. Sex with him... Did I? I can't remember doing it. No, I never did! I would never betray Pitch! Yet, the familiar musky scent on my skin still lingered and when I woke next to him, I was naked and... Tired... No! I step back, pulling my hand from Pitch's, in total disgust with myself. "Oh, did I remind you, dear Jack?" He cackles from the dark. Bunny and North look over to us, knowing how hard this is going to be for me. "Jeez mate, that's something I didn't need to hear." Bunny murmurs, still taking into consideration of how difficult I have to take this information. "Jack, what's he talking about?" Pitch questions, taking hold of my hand again, looking lost without it. He squeezes it, lovingly. "Oh trust me Pitch. You didn't miss out either. The Jack that your friend destroyed took care of you." He continues to laugh. Pitch pulls his hand from mine and, as I use my staff to light the small area were in again, he sends a stream of pure black sand toward our enemy, causing a direct hit to his chest. I stalk toward him, push my foot on his chest and hold my staff to his neck. "Please, Jack." He begs below me. I scowl at down at him. "Why should I? You've pissed me off for too long now and if I let you go your only continue!" I growl. "Jack, please calm down." Tooth soothes behind me, next to the other Guardians, being released from the shadows. Pitch gives her the once over incase of shadow interference. "No, I'm sick of this dickhead fucking everything up!" I shout, unintentionally at her. I step back in shock and turn to her. "No I didn't mean-" I apologize. However, Khreels evil laugh interrupts me, as sand forms under my feet and I fall into the shadows below. "Jack!"

I grip my knees, pulling them close to my chest. All these events have left me feeling like a ghost of who I used to be. Rape, abuse, loneliness. I know Pitch is always there, but Khreel seems to be obsessed with me, constantly tearing us from each other, to keep us separated. I don't know how long I've been in this shadow filled room and I don't know how long I'll be left here for. But I do know who'll be appearing infront of me when the time comes. It's then that I'll rip him limb from limb. As if on cue, a door to my left opens and the tall dark figure stalks in. I rise, clenching my fists. "Jac-" he begins, but I cut him off by running forward and striking him in the gut with my fist. He doubles over in pain and I'm about to crack my knee into his chin, but he stops me. "No Jack! It's me!" Pitch cries, words caught in his throat. "Shit! I'm sorry, I thought you were Khreel!" I gasp, pressing a hand on his back an another on his chest, helping his quick recovery. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room, down corridors and flights of stairs, quickly gaining pace as we reach the main room. "So, you found him. Congratulations." Khreel mocks, seeing us enter on the main staircase. That's when I notice how frail and weak he looks. This turns to our advantage. No where for him to turn, cornered, with no escape. "All yours." North offers to me and Pitch. We walk toward him. "Your efforts are pointless, ill just come back like before." He snarls. "No, you won't. This is the end Khreel. No more returns, just emptiness." Pitch tells him, as the other Guardians walk toward the exit, preparing to leave. I'm about to turn away, Pitch awaiting me, when nightmares horses gallop towards us. However, instead of attack me and Pitch, they gather round Khreel and begin to stream toward him. His agonized screams begin to fill the room, as I watch on. Pitch begins to leave, calling my name to follow. Suddenly, Khreels hand wraps around the bottoms of my staff. "Please..Jack!" He begs, his face showing the desperation and pain twisted together. I look down at him for a second yet, the answer will always be the same. I yank my staff away from him and walk away, telling him that he deserves what he's gotten. I take Pitch's hand and leave the pained, mangled remains of my terror behind.

My feet press into the cold, dewed grass and the sun beams down onto me, wind softly caressing my cheek. I breath in the fresh autumn air and smile up to the sun. "So.. We still have Halloween tonight." I smirk, lancing over in Tooths direction. She gasps and twirls speedily in the air. "Human parties!" He squeals excitedly, "C'mon guys we have to get into costume!" She urges, zooming over to where North landed the sleigh. I look over to a Pitch who has a look of pure disappointment and hatred of me. "What?" I laugh, already knowing what's wrong with him. "I hate you so much." He mutters, gloomily. "Awh c'mon, you can put all of the phony Boogeymen in their place. But you can't go as yourself." I tell him, winking as I say the last sentence. "I'm not dressing up I some stupid tacky outfit." He complains, denying my request. "Haha, fine, but if you were to wear your outfit, I'd let you 'take mine off' later." I smirk mischievously to him. His eyes suddenly light up. I dash over the the sleighs wing and perch precariously on the tip. "C'mon slow poke!" I call to him, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys x Last chapter will be posted soon xx


	12. Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post up guys, had some home problems. Here it is guys, the final chapter in 'The Shadows Return'. I have to say it has been one of the best fictions I feel I have written and it's been an absolute pleasure to write this for you guys! Love you lots, keep writing and reading, I'll be posting again soon! For now, please enjoy and R&R the final chapter :)

I watch as the door in front of me opens and Pitch walks out, clearly not happy that I forced him into a costume. I can't help but allow an eye brow to raise and my lips purse into a smirk.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Pitch questions, shuffling uncomfortably under my stare.

"Because you look so sexy in that outfit." I admire. After he refused to choose a costume to go in, I decided for him. He's Dracula. Oh, but I made a few tweaks to the original costume for my personal entertainment. If made sure to drop the tattered tux for an incredibly tight, elasticated suit, that grips him in all the right places. He's using as much of his cape to cover himself up though. Until he moves over to me. His arms wrap around my shoulders, loosely hanging over my back and looks into my eyes, playfully.

"You look even better." He purrs into my ear. I feel him take hold of the costumes back zipper and begins to pull it down, unzipping it.

"Ah, ah! Not yet! After the parties." I grin, pulling away from him, only turning round so he can do it back up for me. He pouts as I, slowly, make progress at dragging him out of the door.

It's quiet amusing seeing everyone dressed up. Tooth obviously went a little overboard with excitement and was a mismatch of different monsters combined into one. Bunny wasn't too keen on having to dress up as an evil zombie rabbit and was sharing the same grumpy, disapproving glare as Pitch. North was a type of evil scientist, having various elves follow him as his minions. Sandy, however, must've remember my earlier comments and has change his sand colour to black and dressed as Pitch. Obviously. Pitch wasn't happy about his costume choice, but admitting it was better than some of the tacky boogeyman costumes we've already seen that night. He would probably save the death threats.. I hope.

"You owe me." Pitch whispers into my ear, before being dragged by Tooth toward a house window. I giggle, watching him forget about straining against her. She points out various things in the room they're looking into excitedly, probably not caring if Pitch was listening or not. I catch sight of a familiar group of children that are enjoying collecting candy from neighboring houses. I use the wind to help me hop the short distance.

"Frankenstein, classy." I smirk, looking down at the boy. He laughs as I land in front of him.

"Enjoying Halloween?" I ask the green painted boy, eyeing his bucket full of delicious looking candy. He nods, handing me a piece of candy which I take happily and pop it into my mouth, while his friends approach the house to our left.

"Trick or treat!" They exclaims when the door opens.

"A cat? And you were calling me classy." Jamie laughs, examining my ears, whiskers and tail.

"Awh c'mon. There was nothing left once I'd forced everyone else into a costume. Anyway, I look cute." I joke, curling my hands over in front of my chest and moving my hips from side to side, causing my tail to sway behind me.

"Wait, the other Guardians are here?" He asks, shaking his head at me, giggling. I nod and point to the Guardians scattered across the street. However, I can't find Pitch. Tooth has moved on from the window and I was expecting Pitch to still be with her. Suddenly, an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me sideways. I fit neatly into Pitch's side.

"I wondered when you'd find each other." Pitch smirks, the vampire teeth showing from between his lips. Pitch and Jamie have finally had the chance to get used to and know each other and are comfortable in each others presence. Jamie looks kind of shocked at what Pitch is wearing and he sees this.

"Jack forced me into this costume. I was originally going to come as the Boogeyman, but-" he tells him, dully, cutting himself off. The boy laughs at his intentional joke.

"Jack!" Some of the children exclaim, running toward us. Their arms wrap around my waist and, with everyone rushing to me at once, pull me to the floor. They continuously exclaim my name in excitement, until the large drops of rain plop onto the ground and any exposed skin.

"Jack, Pitch, c'mon, we're going." Bunny calls, signaling to the sleigh coming back in to land. We say goodbye to the children and hop onto the sleigh, heading back to the pole.

Because Tooth insisted that we see the festivities, we've been forced to restrain from using the snow globes as fast travel and are flying through the skies, still getting rained on. We're all cold soaking wet and finding anything we can to shelter us from the rain. Eventually, Pitch and Sandy work together to use the nightmare and dream sand as a type of umbrella over the sleigh. I look over to Pitch, who is using his cape to protect him from the cold and his legs are drawn to his chest in an attempt to keep the warmth locked within him, but his teeth are still chattering and his body still shaking. I shuffle over to him and encase him in my arms, offering any heat I can give. He settles down into my side, comfortably and rests his head on my shoulder. I'm so glad we stopped Khreel when we did. What if he succeeded? I would be left without...

"...Pitch" I breath, feeling the tears of that though well up in my eyes. I feel myself, unconsciously, gripping Pitch and pulling him to my side tighter.

"Jack?" Pitch whispers, looking up at me. He must spot the tears because he rises and runs his thumb over my right cheek, catching the tear that is sliding down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He soothes, concern filling his eyes.

"Nothing, I just thought... What if we didn't beat Khreel? You could've..." I trail off, biting my quivering lip, not being able to bare the thought. His hand brushes through my hair and comes to rest cupping my chin. His thumb smoothes over my bottom lip lightly. I notice Tooth looking on from her seat in from of us. Obviously, Pitch doesn't, or if he does just doesn't care, because his eyes slowly close as he leans in to me. Our lips press together, but I feel slightly awkward under Tooth's gaze. However, Pitch guides my tongue and helps me become more relaxed and enjoy the moment more. I can't hold my hands back. They slide over his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair, my fingers tangling themselves into his black gelled style. The kiss ends slowly, eventually requiring oxygen. When it does end, we pull away and Pitch's arm wraps around my arms and he ensures at least half of the cape is around me.

It doesn't take long to return to Norths workshop. Everyone, even though wet and cold, is in a cheerful mood and are sitting around the table, chatting and drinking.

"Are we staying here tonight?" I question, referring to our home away from home's bedroom. Pitch nods at me.

"I'm not going out into the freezing damp cold when I can stay in warmth." He whispers into my ear. I smirk at him.

"Anyway," I begin, rising from my seat, "thanks for today, but I really need to get some sleep." Taking one last swig of my alcohol that North insisted on us drinking. It leaves a very strong bitter taste lingering in my mouth that was surprisingly satisfying. Everyone bids me goodnight and I make my way up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a bit." Pitch calls up to me.

Entering the bedroom, I slide out of my trousers and tug my hoodie over my head. I peel the covers back and slip into the cold sheets of the double bed. I can hear the distant talk and laughter of the happy atmosphere downstairs. Slowly, I begin to drift into sleep, not bothering to turn the light out as I become emerged in my dreams.

"Shh." I hear Tooth giggly warn, after the previous crash of a vase being smashed as it hits the solid ground. 'I'll be up in a bit', more like three more hours! I hear a few more of the Guardians quietly chuckle and then wish each other a good night.

"It'll certainly be good for Pitch." Bunny laughs, obviously referring to my love life I share with Pitch. I'll kill him in the morning. The door opens slowly, extending a creak that isn't normally there, and Pitch clumsily stumbles in. He leans against the door to close it and attempts to take off his robes, obviously forgetting that the shadows will do it for him.

"You're drunk." I conclude, looking at the lost yet goofy smile on his face.

"No I'm not." He slurs. I get out of bed and begin to help him remove his clothing.

"Ohh, kinky." He chuckles. I roll my eyes and strip him of his robes and begin on his trousers.

"Woah woah woah.. Slow down Jackie." He purrs, flicking his tongue over my jaw line. I yank the trousers to the floor and, keeping my hands against him preventing him falling over, escort him to the bed. I tuck him into the covers and lie my own head down onto the pillow, closing my eyes and openly allowing sleep to overcome me once again. However, I'm pulled out of dreaming by the drunken hum of Pitch.

"Awwh! No fun tonight?" He complains, the overpower smell of alcohol finally hitting me.

"You're drunk." I remind him, simply and quickly getting to the point.

"But you're not." He grins, his hand messily ruffling my hair. Suddenly, his hand grips a large tuff of my hair and pulls me to his side. I look up to meet his eyes he smirks down at me and leans in, kissing my cold lips. I shudder, desire overcoming me as I push into the kiss. Pitch smiles against my lips, pulling away from the kiss. Pitch leans in and kisses me again, now with more vigor. His tongue finds entrance easily, I close my eyes as I feel Pitch explore. The powerful taste of alcohol enters my mouth an I'm close to gagging. He tugs at my white hair, forcefully and clumsily. I wince, but I feel pleasure from it, and it's driving me crazy. Even though the man dominating the situation is drunk, I want him, need him, to desecrate me. Pitch pulls away, pulling my head back and nibbling down my neck, moving his hand from my chest to my back, gently scraping with his nails. I whine in a sudden increase of satisfaction. Slowly, he begins to climb on top of me and his lustful eyes scan my body. Before I can get a word in, Pitch is kissing me again. I begin to wonder if he can remember how to do anything else. Drunk sex never worked out well for him.. He runs his hands down my chest, never separating from the kiss. A finger runs over a nipple, causing me to gasp as my back automatically arches back. It feels so good! Normally we would've given up on our drunken advances by now, not that it happened very often, but this one seems to be working out well. Pitch runs his thumbs over both nipples now, I bite my bottom lip. Pitch drunkenly chuckles and nibbles my neck, biting down and sucking. I cant restrain a gasp, like always, as I feel the feeling of Pitch's tongue over my skin. I wrap my arms around my lovers form, offering every drop of love I have to offer. Pitch makes a satisfied moan, sucking again on my neck until he is satisfied with the bruise mark. He begins to nibble down my body now and I'm shaking from anticipation.

"P-pitch…" I struggle to restrain a gasp as he gets close to the line of my pants. Pitch grins and pulls down my pants as if to mock my gasps and cries of pleasure. He gently touches my erect cock. I moan once again, gripping and grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets. I buck up as Pitch begins to stroke, his hand moving in an agonizing slow upwards movement, eventually pulling back down again. I bite my lip so hard I can taste blood. It feels so good. He picks up speed, twisting his hand slightly, causing even more ecstatic pleasure to corse through my body. I release continuos moans and his speed increases with every one. Kisses begin to lay heavily on my neck once again as the alcohol stench begins to linger on my skin.

"P-Pitch!" I cry out, pulling my body closer to his as I cum, his hand reaching the quickest speed. I breath heavily against his torso as I hold myself up. Almost instantly, he licks his hand and wets his own cock, pulling my ankles to rest on his shoulders. Leaning down toward me, he brings his lips close to my ear and whisper softly,

"I might've had a lot to drink, but I'm not drunk." A smirk spreads across his face as the tip of his erection prods my opening, eventually embedding fully inside. I cry out and try to find something to grip onto. His hand begins stroking me again, as I settle on gripping the bed sheets. He's leaning so far forward now that my knees have slotted into place on his shoulders and my hips are raised slightly. He acted drunk to get on top, to get his way... His lips press against mine, muffling my moans of pleasure and his hips hit against me and pleasure courses throughout my body. His thrusts increase and our body moves together perfectly in rhythm, the mattress amplifying how hard he's pushing into me. His tongue begins dancing with mine as my eyes force themselves closed from the pleasure intake. He pulls away from my lips, biting down on his bottom lip as his thrusts get even more vigorous. He begin to moan again, screams of ecstatic pleasure threatening to overflow my lips. His hand rests on the side of my face, caressing it. However, my my moans continue to grow louder, he turns my head just enough that the bed covers prevent loud sound. I bite the sheets and dig my nails into the sheets as I feel myself coming close to my orgasm again.

"Pitch!" I'm able to cry out, just before his thrusts stop and both of us cum breathlessly. He pulls out painfully slowly and collapses to my side. I watch his chest rise of drop quickly, as my heavy breathes brush his hair. His hand intertwines with mine and his lips brush over my knuckles. Our eyes lock and I can't force back a soft smile that is slowly etching into my face. His lips then press softly onto the tip of my nose as I feel the grip of sleep drag me down.

I'm woken the next morning by the aches and pains of my hips and lower back. I hiss in pain as I pull myself to sit up. Pitch isn't here now, he's already downstairs at breakfast with the other guardians. Ever so slowly, I reach for my clothes and slip into them. Using my staff for support, more like a walking stick, I descend the stairs and reach the dinning table. All of the guardians, but North, look groggy and ill, bunny having a glass pressed to the side of his head. They watch my pain twisted face as I sit down into the grand chair. I hear Pitch stifle a laugh and hide his smirk behind his glass. I connect with his eyes and shake my head trying to hide my own smile. He wasn't in pain then!

"How did you not get a hangover like the rest of us?" Bunny questions Pitch, "you drank more glasses then North, and that's a near impossible thing to do." He finishes. Pitch shrugs, keeping his glass in front of his face.

"Ha! You mean you and Tooth got the hangover! Jack, Sandy and I are fine." North laughs.

"Please North, not so loud." Tooth quietens.

"Jack sure doesn't look fine." Bunny mutters. Pitch lets a laugh slip and I swiftly look from the rabbit to him.

"We'll that's obvious Bunny. Jacks hips are hurting because he was being to loud last night." North laughs. My eyes widen at the jolly character.

"Oh my god that was you two last night?!" Bunny almost screams, pulling at his ear to try and remove the image from his head. Pitch stands and walks over to me, laughing.

"Next time, I'll turn you over so you can push your face into the bed and save yourself the embarrassment." Pitch chuckles, taking a piece of toast as he ruffles my hair and returns to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys. I want to thank you all for following this story and support this and the first story. It's been truly amazing to write this for you guys and knowing that you enjoy it is even more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the first Chapter done guys ^.^ Hope it's okay and that it doesn't seemed rushed our lacking detail. I really struggled with this but I'm finding that the story is writing itself now. Thanks for reading and R&R please :*


End file.
